Software development lifecycles for the production of games, applications, videos, downloadable content, and other media content are often complicated and time-sensitive with multiple tasks to complete. The tasks may be manual or automated, and some tasks are dependent on other tasks which further increases the complexity of scheduling the tasks. Additionally, the time it takes to complete each of the tasks varies by developer and per project. Delays in completing the tasks can result in slipped release dates leading to reduced sales and lost productivity.